My light in the darkness
by mel-Chikiru
Summary: Itachi nous raconte sa sombre vie et les sentiment qu'il a eu et,comment,au cour de sa vie il va trouver sa lumière, une certaine sakura qui vas peu à peu gagner son cœur.C'est ma première fic ici!
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc ma première fan fiction ici, j'espère que vous aimerez se que je fais bonne lecture a toutes et a tous

* * *

><p><span>My light in the darkness<span>

Je vis dans la douleur, le mensonge et la haine. Je suis connu comme Itachi Uchiwa criminel de rang S qui a assassiné tous son clan pour évaluer son nivaux…Personne ne me vois comme le sauveur de Konoha qui, au détriment de sa famille, a sauvé son pays d'une guerre certaine. Non. Mais je me contre fiche de se que pensent les gens j'ai fais ce qui étais juste. Pour vous raconter ma vie et mes sentiments je dois commencer par le début trois jours précédant ma funeste mission.

Je rentrais du bureau de l'Hokage il devait être cinq heures. Je venais d'apprendre les intentions de mon clan et j'avais averti les dirigeants de Konoha, car je jouais le rôle d'espion et pour mon pays et pour ma famille. Mon père me faisait confiance, il m'avait donc révélé que dans moins d'une semaine tous les Uchiwa se révolteraient et réduiraient en cendre Konoha ainsi que les clans majeurs, avec bien sûre, l'aide d'autres personnes extérieures au village. Cette guerre avait pris tellement d'ampleur que s'était la guerre mondiale qui pointait son nez. Je m'étais donc rendu rapidement chez l'Hokage qui m'avais donné comme mission d'exterminer mon clan, mais bien sûr il m'avait laissé réfléchir. Mais sa dernière phrase m'avais déjà donné un près avis.

si tu laisse ton clan agir il y aura des millions de morts tu as toi-même déjà vécu la guerre…

A cette évocation je revoyais la guerre. Un petit enfant seul au milieu de gens morts, un groupe de personnes s'approchant, leur bandeau iwa des ennemis, Ils me recueillent et des qu'ils relâcheraient leur vigilance…Des corps tombent de nouveau du sang et recommencer cette mascarade…

-…Tu sais que les enfants grandissent trop vite, que les mères meurent violée et torturée…pense à ton frère. Marche dans Konoha et dis-moi si tu voudrais voir tout ça disparaitre… Quelque sois ton chois je l'accepterais je ne t'en demanderais pas plus. Mais sache que se qui dois arriver arrivera, si se n'est pas de tes mains ce serra de celles d'un autre…

En sortant du bureau je fis ce qu'il m'avait recommandé, c'est-à-dire admirer la ville. Ces gens qui sourient qui rigolent, ces fleures dans les jardins, les enfants leurs parents. Mais se fut quand, en passent devant l'académie de ninja, que je m'étais décidé. A quelques mètres devant moi il y avais la relève, les jeunes ninjas de la classe de mon frère. Sasuke s'entrainait dur avec des garçons et derrière tout un troupeau de fille qui rigolait en parlant de mon frère et des autres. Je continuais mon débat intérieur quand Sasuke me sauta dessus.

- Tu ne pensais pas passer devant l'académie sans m'attendre ?il avait un grand sourireGrand frère j'ai fini mes cours je peux rentrer avec toi ?

- Bien sûr. je lui répondis avec le même sourire

Là ma décision étais prise je me devais de préserver l'innocence de tous les enfants de ce village ! Moi même j'aurais voulu ne pas grandir trop vite, avec la guerre et la haine…

Je profiterais donc de tous les moments que j'aurais à vivre paisiblement, comme marcher sous la pluie , admirer la lune et les étoiles, jouer avec Sasuke ou même faire la vaisselle avec ma mère ,enfin profiter de se qu'on appelle toutes les petites joie de la vie. Sachant se qui allait arriver j'avais expliqué a sasuke lors d'une discussion quelque chose qui comptait énormément pour il étais un peux jalous de moi...

- tu sais sasuke toi et moi s'est différent,on est des frè continurais a être auprès de toi comme un mur que tu dois franchir mais qui te protège aussi du vent, et même si tu prouverais de la rancune a mon égard je n'en tiendrais pas compte...sa fait parti de mon rôle de grand frère

Un jour plus tard tout était planifié j'attaquais demain. J'en avais parlé à mon mayeur ami Shisui. S'était lui qui m'avais demandé de le tuer pour que j'aie le kaléidoscope hypnotique du Sharingan (il m'avait tout expliqué à ce sujet) selon lui sans ça s'étais de la folie, j'étais fort mais pas à la hauteur de tout mon clan. Lui qui pensait comme moi par rapport a la guerre, il l'avait vécu comme moi…

Le soir fatidique arriva. J'avais demandé à mes parents d'aller dans le dojo et de m'y attendre. Pendant ce temps j'assassinais lâchement ceux qui m'avaient encouragé, ceux qui m'aimaient et ceux en qui j'avais une confiance ne restait que père mère et Sasuke… Dans le dojo mes parents s'inquiétaient, ils avaient entendu les cris. Quand ils me virent arriver en tenue d'Anbu et avec des éclaboussures de sang ils m'interrogèrent.

- Itachi que fais-tu et qui a crié !lança mon père

- Itachi, mon fils que voulais tu nous dire de si important au milieu de la nuit ?m'interrogea ma mère

Il ne fallait pas que je dise n'importe quoi s'était notre dernière discussion, cette pensée m'attrista. Il fallait que leurs dise combien ils contaient pour moi et combien j'étais désolé de la tournure des choses .Je pris mon courage a deux mains et je me lançai

- Papa Maman je vous aime –mon père avais ouvert la bouche- ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait ! Je suis désolé des événements qui vont se produire je n'aurais jamais voulu de choses pareilles, après la guerre je pensais que notre clan avais subi trop de pertes et que donc il aspirait a une vis de clan tranquille .Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'une vieille rancœur réapparaisse et qu'elle ruine tout. J'en viens au fait... comme vous savez je suis infiltré à Konoha mais je suis aussi infiltré ici. Konoha m'a assigné une mission : faire en sorte que les Uchiwa ne se révoltent pas et que sa n'entraine pas une guerre mondiale. Donc a cause de votre complot j'ai tué tout le clan et là s'est a votre tour ...je suis profondément désolé...!

A ces derniers mots une larme coula sur ma joue. Mais il ne fallait pas que je faiblisse au moment le plus dur, les cousins éloigné sa va mais là il s'agissait de mes parents…

Mon père eu a peine le temps de se mettre devant ma mère que je les avais déjà ligotés. On pouvait sentir la honte et la haine monter en mon père .

- Itachi tu es la honte du clan ! Tu étais de notre côté !pourquoi !hurla-t-il. Ma mère quant a elle, elle restait silencieuse.

- Père avez-vous pris le temps d'admirer la ville? Ces habitants ? Car voyez vous moi je l'ai fait, j'ai souffert de la guerre et en voyant tous ces jeunes…je me suis dit que…je me devais de les protégez.

- hun hun hun Itachi tu me déçois je t'ai appris à ne pas avoir de compassion pour les faibles ou pour les ennemis…

- désolé … j'espère que quand vous vous réincarnerez vous pourrez être serins…

On entendit mon cadet hurler Père Mère vous êtes là ?

Mon père lui répondit Sasuke n'entre pas !

Je levais mon katana et tua mon père et ma mère. Dans son dernier souffle ma mère me dit une phrase qui restera pour toujours dans mon cœur.

- Je…je su..suis fière..de..t..toi mon…fils… …t..tu..as bien choisi…Elle s'éteint avec un sourire…

C'est à ce moment là que mon frère décida d'entrer. Il fallait là encore que je joue le rôle du méchant, mais je savais que dorénavant le rôle que je jouais, serrait ma réalité…

- père ! Mère ! Grand frère !il était affolé. -Grand frère père et mère ils sont…Comment es-ce arrivé ? qu…qui a fait ça !

Je lui lançai le regard le plus froid que j'arrivais. Et de la même froideur je lui dis

- Quel écervelé tu fais, mon frère

La je lui montrai tout ce que j'avais fait avec mon kaléidoscope. Il me supplia, hurla d'arrêter, mais il fallait que je tienne bon. Il couru dehors dans la rue, je l'interceptai une rue plus loin. Je rassemblai mes esprit pour lui dire quelque chose qui me brisai le cœur

- tel que tu es maintenant je n'ai aucun intérêt à te tuer…Petit imbécile…si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer, haïs moi ! Et fuis, survis, accroche toi a la vie et quand tu auras les mêmes yeux que moi…viens a moi !

Mon travail ici était fini. Je passa une dernière fois dans les rue de mon village natal pour me rendre au bureau de l'Hokage. Il me remercia pour mon travail.

- Merci Itachi, je sais que pour toi se ne serra pas facile, mais avec ces actes tu viens d'exécuter la première partie du plan. Tu sais se que tu dois faire…

- oui…Juste une chose maître Hokage, veillez pour moi sur mon frère s'il vous plait

- ne t'en fait pas Itachi je le ferrais

Puis je parti en courant dans la forêt, même si le chef du village me laissait une journée d'avance il ne pourrait rien pour moi si je me faisais coincer, donc pour plus de sécurité il fallait que j'atteigne une auberge qui se trouvait peux avent les frontières de kiri comme convenu.

* * *

><p>Voila mon premier chapitre dites moi se que vois en penser =D.<p>

là j'ai essayé de faire ressortir le lien fraternel de itachi pour sasuke car même si il lui dit de le haïr sa lui brise le cœur et il demande a l'Hokage de le proté vois l'avez peut-être remarqué j'ai repris certaines phrases du manga pour donner plus de crédibilité


	2. Chapter 2 l'auberge

Voici le chapitre deux, l'auberge. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster régulièrement car je suis dans ma dernière année d'école et en plus dernier bout droit… Mais je vais essayer dans la mesure du possible de faire un ou deux chapitre par mois.

Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto je ne fait que les emprunter.

* * *

><p><em>Je passais une dernière fois dans les rues de mon village natal pour me rendre au bureau de l'Hokage. Il me remercia pour mon travail.<em>

_- Merci Itachi, je sais que pour toi se ne serra pas facile, mais avec ces actes tu viens d'exécuter la première partie du plan. Tu sais se que tu dois faire…_

_- oui…Juste une chose maître Hokage, veillez pour moi sur mon frère s'il vous plait_

_- ne t'en fait pas Itachi je le ferrais_

_Puis je parti en courant dans la forêt, même si le chef du village me laissait une journée d'avance il ne pourrait rien pour moi si je me faisais coincer, donc pour plus de sécurité il fallait que j'atteigne une auberge qui se trouvait peux avent les frontières de kiri comme convenu._

En quittant le village je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes, j'avais tué tous ceux que j'aimais, ceux sur qui je pouvais compter, tout mon clan et mes amis étaient devenus mes ennemis à la seconde même ou j'avais accepté la mission. Désormais je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même, et en quelques sortes sur Sasuke.

Après quelques jours passé à courir j'arrivais enfin devant l'auberge qui précédait kiri. J'étais à l'orée de la forêt, devant moi au milieu d'une petite clairière se trouvais une auberge délabrée et au deuxième plan après quelques arbres on pouvait voir la mer qui séparais les îles de kiri de la terre ferme et, au loin a travers un ban de brouillard les portes de kiri. C'était dans cette auberge que je devais rester quelques temps jusqu'à ce que l'hokage arrête les recherches et que la vie de konoha reprenne son cours.

Je rentrais donc dans cette auberge, dedans c'était aussi repoussant que dehors. J'avançais jusqu'au comptoir qui se trouvais devant la porte et j'appuyais sur une petite clochette pour signaler ma pré vieille femme me répondit.

-Oui qui est là ?

Elle arriva derrière son comptoir

-Oh bonjour mon garçon que pui-je faire pour toi ?

-bonjour madame vous a-t-on envoyé un message de konoha pour vous prévenir de mon arrivé ?

-Ha oui oui je m'en souviens, tu es donc Itachi ? Elle se pencha par dessus son comptoir et me détailla de la tête au pied et me souris.-Sorana ! Vas montrer la chambre à monsieur !

Une jeune fille descendit de l'escalier qui était derrière le comptoir. Elle devait avoir un peux près le même âge que moi, elle avait les cheveux noirs ou plutôt brun foncé et lisses, des mèches plus courtes encadraient son visage en le rendant plus rond un peu comme enfantin, derrière ses cheveux étaient long et attaché en une queue de cheval basse qu'elle avait ramené sur son épaule. Ses yeux bruns-roux me rappelaient la couleur d'un alcool occidental, le Whisky je crois. La petite portait une simple robe blanche à bretelles d'été avec des pois dans les couleurs claires de la saison.

Elle s'inclina et me demanda de la suivre. On monta les escaliers et une fois en haut il y avait un couloir avec en tout cas cinq portes de chaque côté et en face un salon. Sorana m'entraina dans la première porte à droite.

-voila monsieur…

-Itachi s'il te plaît

- d'accord .elle me souris. Itachi voila ta chambre la salle de bain est juste derrière cette que tu es le seul ici appart moi est grand-mère Mota tu peux manger avec nous on mangera dans environ deux heures c'est la porte à côté de l'escalier en je te laisse je vais aider grand-mère.

-merci.

Je m'étendis sur mon lit et m'endormis rapidement .Il fallait que je reprenne du poil de la bête pour pouvoir prendre contact avec mes informateurs dans les différant pays et commencer la phase deux du plan, surveiller les dangers potentiel de l'intérieur en étant moi-même un criminel…

Je me réveillais plus tard quand mon estomac réclamait de la descendis donc et me rendis où Sorana m'avait trouva là la sale commune d'un appartement. L'aubergiste sorti de se que je supposais être la cuisine.

-ahh Itachi ! Te voilà entre donc mon enfant tu dois avoir faim, non ?

-oui madame.

-je t'empris Itachi appelle-moi Motaka ou grand-mère Mota comme ma petite fille le dit.

Je m'installais donc pour manger avec cette dame qui me traitait comme un membre de sa famille alors qu'elle ne savait rien de moi…A table madame Motaka et sa petite fille me parlaient du manque de résident dans l'auberge à cause de son aspect, elles me parlaient de leurs passé et de se que comptais faire mère de Sorana étais morte en protègent sa fille pendant la guerre et elle l'avait laissé ici à l'auberge avec sa grand-mère. Encor et toujours des ravages de cette maudit guerre.

-mais dit-moi Itachi que fait un si beau jeune homme loin de chez lui, on m'a dit que tu viendrais, que tu fuyais mais quoi, pourquoi ?

Paf en plein dans la plaie

J'avais deux options : la première était de mentir et comme ça de déjà entrer dans mon rôle de menteur/criminel ou, la deuxième, de dire la vérité et d'affronter, de voir la déception et la peur dans leur regard, de me faire juger par ces gens a qui je voulais m'accrocher comme a une bouée. Je choisi la première.

-heu mon père battais ma mère et un beau jour il l'a tué mais sa ne lui a pas suffit il voulait nous battre moi et mon petit frère aussi alors on a chacun été envoyer dans des endroits différant pour que lui et sa bande nous retrouve pas…

Mon histoire était un peux étrange mais elle tenait la route

-et tu faisais parti d'un clan ou tu travaillais, si mes questions ne sont pas trop indiscrètes ?me demanda madame Motaka

-oui je travaillais pour la police de konoha et j'étais Ambu et non je ne faisais pas parti d'un clan.

Madame Motaka me regarda l'aire perplexe, m'aurait-elle démasqué ?

La nuit était déjà tombé il faillait que je fasse mes plans et la liste de mes potentiels informateurs qu'il faudrait que je me retirais donc dans ma chambre, une fois confortablement assis sur mon lit je sorti plusieurs rouleau de parchemins et les étala sur mon y avais une carte ,la liste de contacts, une liste de criminels a descendre discrètement, une autre de ceux de qui il fallait attirer l'attention pour la deuxième phase du plan et un parchemin vide pour écrire les plans par ordre de possibilité et de priorité.

Au bout d'une heure et demi j'en ai déduis que il faudrait d'abor que je sois au courent de ce qui se fait à konoha que j'ai l'impression d'y être et de tout connaitre donc il me fallait plusieurs sources don –ce qui vas être plus dur- des haut placé. En suite il en faudrait à kiri vu que s'est tout près, car les pays peuvent s'allier quand il s'agit d'un criminel qui a tué toute sa famille et dans ce cas vaut mieux y être préparé ou en tout cas au courent. Ensuite quelques informateurs du côté d'Oto pour surveiller Orochimaru (surtout qu'il est sur deux de mes listes).alors je commencerais par ça une fois toute la tension de konoha retombé donc dans un mois un mois et demi.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre un peux plus court que le Sakura elle apparaitra dans le prochain chapitre mais pour la romance il va falloir qu'elle grandisse un peux et que l'histoire avance elle aussi.<p>

''_Elle devait avoir un peux près le même âge que moi_'' j'ai supposé là que Itachi avait 15 ans environ

Madame Motaka est une vieille femme que j'ai inventé, Sorana est sa petite fille elle elle à 13 ans elle aussi sort de mon imagination.

à bientôt... Mel-chikiru =D


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le chapitre 3. Se mois j'en ai publié que un parce que pendant trois semaines je faisais un concours d'entrée dans une école d'art. Trois semaines pour dessiner 32 pages en format passe port avec comme seule consignes: ça doit raconter une histoire et si on commence avec une technique on l'utilise tout le long. Bref je vois dit pas le bazar. Et là j'ai fini et je l'ai envoyé et ensuite j'ai foncé vous écrire un nouveaux chapitre plus long que le dernier il me semble.

merci à **jena** de m'avoir laissé une review (ma première 8D)

bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong><span>My light in the darkness<span>**

_Au bout d'une heure et demi j'en ai déduis que il faudrait d'abord que je sois au courent de ce qui se fait à konoha que j'ai l'impression d'y être et de tout connaitre donc il me fallait plusieurs sources don –ce qui vas être plus dur- des haut placé. En suite il en faudrait à kiri vu que s'est tout près, car les pays peuvent s'allier quand il s'agit d'un criminel qui a tué toute sa famille et dans ce cas vaut mieux y être préparé ou en tout cas au courent. Ensuite quelques informateurs du côté d'Oto pour surveiller Orochimaru (surtout qu'il est sur deux de mes listes).alors je commencerais par ça une fois toute la tension de konoha retombé donc dans un mois un mois et demi._

En attendant que la pression de Konoha retombe je m'étais proposé à l'aubergiste pour rénover l'intérieur et ensuite l'extérieur de leur auberge pour d'une part m'occuper et en suite car je n'avais pas d'argent pour payer ma chambre.

Le mois et demi passa très vite je me liai rapidement d'amitié avec Sorana elle était pour moi comme une sœur, on se taquinait aussi comme si on était frère et sœur. Pour madame Motaka j'arrivais à l'appeler grand-mère sans penser à ma vraie grand-mère. Pour ce qui était des travaux Sorana et moi on avait fini leur appartement et on faisait maintenant les chambres du premier étage.

Aujourd'hui j'avais prévenu Grand-mère Mota que je m'absentais pour en tout cas une journée. Je lui avais aussi dit que j'allais voir mon frère et que il y avait de grand risques de croiser mon père (tout en riant intérieurement en pensant que mon père était enfaite les AMBU de konoha…).

En quelques sortes je ne craignais pas grand-chose vu que les gens ne voient que se qu'ils veulent voir et qu'il était improbable que je sois à konoha…Mais bon on est jamais trop prudent, alors j'avais mis – à ma TRÈS grande honte – des habits de Sorana mais qui portaient quand même à confusion (même si pour moi sa ce voyais TROP que j' ''étais '' une fille). C'est dans cet accoutrement ridicule pour le jeun homme que j'étais, que je parti en direction de konoha. Connaissant la vigilance des AMBU arrivé a environ douze km de konoha je descendis des arbres et je commençai à marcher comme un (ou une) simple civil. Youpi plus que quatre heures de marche jusqu'au portes…

En arrivant au village les ninjas étaient bien sûr trop occuper pour s'intéresser à une jeune fille très gênée d'être ce qu'elle était –donc un homme- et qui se faisais oublier. Je passai sans problèmes.

Une fois le village infiltré il fallait trouver mes cibles. J'attaquais d'abord les civils et ensuite les ninjas. J'allais en premier voir un marchant assez prisé qui me connaissait bien et qui était fiable, de plus les rumeurs passaient toutes par son magasin.

A peine j'étais arrivé a la caisse que l'homme me reconnu, il me lança avec humour quelque chose comme « j'savais pas que s'était carnaval aujourd'hui, t'aurais pu me prévenir ! ». Malgré son humour je voyais bien qu'il était quand même inquiet (j'avais tout de même tué une vingtaine de personnes). J avais donc décidé de lui raconter une version mensongère de mon crime pour qu'il accepte plus facilement et cette technique s'étais avéré très efficace je lui laissais aussi mon habit de ''carnaval''.

Je continuais donc de faire le tour de mes cibles, tout c'était bien passé appart pour deux ou j'avais dû sortir quelques billets et un que j'avais menacé de mort. Mais la partie plus dure commençait maintenant avec les ninjas haut placés .j'avais ciblé Ibiki Morino il était l'une des personnes au courant de cette affaire et il avait démontré plusieurs fois qu'il était fidèle à konoha, avec ça je l'avais facilement manipulé. Il y avait un frère renié de la branche principale de la famille Hyuuga, lui était un peux fou et maléfique dans le genre d'un savant fou qui cherche à détruire l'humanité. Pour celui là il m'avais suffi de dire que je voulais avoir des informations sur konoha et le tour était joué. Je contactais aussi la sœur ainée des Nara qui avais vécu pendent la guerre dans le même détachement de ninjas que moi, à elle je lui avais simplement dit la vérité. Il y avait aussi une simple secrétaire qui travaillait dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage elle était, grâce à ses amies des différant département, au courant de tous les plans missions et rumeurs concernant l'Hokage. A l'époque elle me faisait les yeux doux.

J'avais attendu le soir devant chez elle qu'elle rentre pour lui dire que j'étais revenu juste pour elle. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux et était resté bouche bé. Je reconnaissais que j'avais un certain charme et que je ne laissais pas indifférant un grand nombre de fille, pour cette raison j'avais travaillé un sourire mystérieux en coin et un jeu de regard qui, au sain de mon clan avais fait des ravages. Là il m'avait été très utile la fille m'avait sauté dessus et en moins de deux on était dans sa chambre. Tout aussi rapidement on s'était retrouvé sur son lit, nus et entre mêlés. Au bord de la délivrance je lui fit me promettre qu'elle me donnerait toutes les informations que j'avais besoin et qu'en échange je viendrai la voire de temps à autres.

Je m'étais réveillé au aurores et j'étais parti lui laissant pour seule trace que tout ça avait été vrais un mot lui expliquant que si ils me trouvaient ils me tueraient certainement et que la recontacterais.

J'étais allé ensuite dans un quartier de non ninja assez pauvre dans les bords de la ville. Les Ninjas ne passaient jamais par là. J'allais dans un petit jardin derrière un immeuble et je m'assis sur un banc en pierre. Quand j'habitais à konoha j'allais souvent dans cet endroit, il était oublié et abandonné de tous. Ii y avais de beaux arbres touffus un cerisier et deux chênes, un peux plus loin une petite forêt de boulots avais élu domicile et dans leur branche des oiseaux en tout genres. Les herbes étaient hautes et jaunes et donnaient au paysage un cadre plus sauvage encore et, au milieu de tout ça il y avait un vieux banc en pierre.

Je fermai les yeux respirai profondément et je me laissai envahir par l'ambiance des lieux. Je repensais à ce que j'avais fait la veille avec cette fille et que d'ailleurs je ne connaissais même pas son nom. J'avais couché avec elle pour qu'elle accepte de me servir, c'était immoral, immonde. Je détestais faire du mal mais la vie ne m'avais pas laissé le choix il fallait que je m'endurcisse et que je pense comme un criminel. Il fallait que je m'invente un nouveau moi, qu'il soi froid et distant, méchant et manipulateur. Il fallait que je m'enferme dans cette carapace de froideur et de puissance. Mais là j'en avais pas la force.

Quand je rouvris les yeux une petite fille se trouvait devant moi. elle me regardait avec ses grand yeux vert. Elle me regardait comme une petite fille qui admire quelqu'un, visiblement elle ne me connaissait pas. Ni moi ni se que j'avais fait. Elle me demanda avec une voie douce et plaine d'admiration si elle pouvait s'assoir a côté de moi sur le banc. J'étais choqué par l'admiration qu'elle me portait et je ne pu qu'acquiescer. Une fois assise sur le banc elle fit comme moi au paravent,elle ferma les yeux. Je ne pu me retenir de la détailler.

La petite avait les cheveux anormalement roses mais il semblait que s'était naturel. Dans ses cheveux était noué un ruban blanc qui était en accord avec sa petite robe à bretelles ça lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Elle devait avoir environ l'âge de mon frère peut-être moins . Même si elle avait les yeux fermés j'avais remarqué avent qu'elle avait des yeux vert, vert comme le feuillage des arbres qui nous entouraient.

Je ferma moi aussi les yeux et replongea dans mes pensées.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?<p>

Itachi commence a devenir méchant mais il y arrive pas encor très bien il a des regrets et ça s'est pas prêt de changer, mais il vas devoir métriser toutes ses émotions pour pouvoir continuer. C'est aussi la première fois qu'il rencontre sakura mais pour lui s'est juste une petite fille comme les autres.

Comme la semaine qui viens je suis en vacance j'essaierai si possible d'en mettre un autre mais rien n'est prêt pour le moment.

hésiter pas à laisser une petite review 8D

Mel-chikiru


	4. Chapter 4

bonjour tout le monde je viens de finir le chapitre 4 et hop je viens vous le poster il est encor tout chaud! je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le poster mais il était même pas fini, et comme pour le chapitre précédent j'avais des autres dessins à faire pour une autre école. J'écris directement sur l'ordinateur et rien n'est prêt à l'avance. Pour ceux que sa intéresse je n'est pas été prise pour celui des 32 pages mais l'autre autre école m'a prise pour un préapprentissage.

Je remercie **Jena** et **Little-And-Sweet **pour les reviews

et tout les lecteur en général pour me lire!

8D

**AH et pour les deux premiers chapitres peins de fautes s'est a cause de mon ancien et ancestral clavier**

((qui avais des touches grosse comme un éléphant, si si s'est vrais) il avais pris un bain au coca, tu croyais avoir appuyé sur une touche éba nonnn la lettre ne sortait pas. **et là hop depuis deux chapitres un tout nouveau clavier** (il fait de la lumière 8D))

* * *

><p><strong><span>My light in the darkness<span>**

_La petite avait les cheveux anormalement roses mais il semblait que s'était naturel. Dans ses cheveux était noué un ruban blanc qui était en accord avec sa petite robe à bretelles ça lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Elle devait avoir environ l'âge de mon frère peut-être moins. Même si elle avait les yeux fermés j'avais remarqué avent qu'elle avait des yeux vert, vert comme le feuillage des arbres qui nous entouraient._

_Je ferma moi aussi les yeux et replongea dans mes pensées._

Au bout d'un certain temps je senti que la chaleur était moins forte, il devait commencer à faire rouvris mes yeux. Et en effet le soleil était entrain de rougir. La petite fille était sans doute déjà partie depuis longtemps. Je repris donc le chemin de l'auberge.

Arrivé à l'auberge je me dépêchai de manger et de regagner ma chambre. Je m'installai sur mon lit. Infiltrer le village s'était fait, la prochaine étape serrait de me rendre a kiri et d'y placer des taupes.

Cette nuit comme toutes les autres j'avais rêvé du massacre mais avec une chose en plus, La petite fille y était. Je voulais arrêter pour pas qu'elle voie tout ce sang que …. JE rependais. Elle ne devait pas voir, je n'avais pas le droit de la souiller aussi comme mon frère. Elle me regardait les yeux plein de larmes. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, non je ne rêvais pas elle souriait. Me souriait… J'arrêtais de bouger et je la regardais choqué. Mon complice me rappela a l'ordre, son spectre bien sûr il était trop faible pour agir. Tout s'éloignait et devenait noir, je me réveillai dans ma chambre.

« Se que j'ai fait ce jour la est impardonnable, j'espère que Sasuke serra a la hauteur et vengera notre famille » je soupirai « Pardonnez-moi père, mère je vous ai tous trahi. J'espère que j'irai en enfer… »…

Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis cette nuit, J'avais eu de la facilité à infiltrer kiri tellement la corruption règne. Pour la plupart il m'avait juste suffi de sortir quelques pièces et d'en promettre d'autres, et pour le reste quelques menaces par ci par là. A kiri j'avais aussi rencontré un ami à Orochimaru, un des sept ninjas renégat. Avec d'ailleurs une tête peux commune et même ridicule.

On avait pris le thé ensemble et parlé affaire. Il me disait que Orochimaru et des autres comptaient me prendre avec eux dans leur organisation, qu'il fallait que je me méfie de lui il n'en avait qu'après le pouvoir. Ce mec était tellement sur que je les rejoigne ou tellement stupide de me livrer ces informations, mais bon s'était à mon avantage. Il me rabâchait tellement que la cause était noble et que chacun y trouvait son compte qu'après un bout de temps j'ai payé et je suis parti.

« Face de poisson va ! »

En traversant une forêt un peux lugubre je senti une présence, je ne ralenti pas. La meilleure solution pour se faire attaquer est de montrer qu'on les a vus. Je fis un clone pour qu'il continue à courir moi je me déplaçai rapidement pour me mettre juste derrière mon poursuivant. Mais à peine arrivé derrière lui je me pris un coup de poing dans la figure. J'atterris sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'approcha et je découvris de qui il s'agissait.

« Alors Itachi comme ça tu veux m'attaquer ? »

« … »

« Toujours aussi bavard, bon je suppose que tu sait pourquoi je suis là ? »

« …oui »

« Alors tu vas venir avec moi ! »

« Comme d'habitude je n'est pas le choix »

« Hun hun hun si mais tu sais ce qu'il va ce passer si tu refuse. » « Mais tu sais aussi qu'avec moi tu œuvrera pour tout ce que tu as toujours voulu….. À savoir un monde en paix, sans guerre. » « Le monde parfait pour que ton petit frère puisse élever ses enfants dans l'harmonie et l'amour » Il avait un sourire diabolique qui donnait froid dans le dos

Ses mots sonnaient faux mais j'étais perdu, seul et d'une certaine façon j'avais envi de le croire. J'avais envi de penser qu'un jour Sasuke pourrait avoir vengé notre famille et réussi à fonder à son tour une famille. Je le voyais déjà étant un père aimant avec une femme chérie, les enfants courants dans le jardin de notre ancienne maison. Et puis rien ne m'empêcherais de le laisser tomber si ses agissements ne me plaisaient pas.

Je me relevai « s'est d'accord je vous suis »

« Hun hun hun, bien je vais te laisser à tes affaires et tu me retrouve ici après le coucher de soleil et on verra la suite après »

Il disparu et je repris le chemin de l'auberge.

Le soleil était déjà bas quand j'arrivai devant l'auberge. Je ralentis et pris le temps de tout observer pour le graver dans ma tête. En deux mois et demi on avait bien avenacé dans l'entretien de et le nettoyage de la maisonnette. Elle ne ressemblait plus à un bâtiment délabré, on avait recollé les poutres et donné un petit coup de peinture. Pour le jardin Sorana avait semé des graines et moi avec un jutsu chipé à kiri j'arrosais le pénétrai dans la maison et me dirigeai vers les appartements me grand-mère Mota. Elle était installée avec une tasse de thé devant la fenêtre. Je la rejoins.

« Ah s'est toi mon petit Itachi » « viens voir comme Sorana a grandis »

Je m'approchais donc. Sur la pelouse contre un arbre Sorana était assise et a côté d'elle un jeun homme à peine plus âgé que moi qui la faisait rire. Depuis ici je pouvais remarquer que le jeune homme avait les cheveux noirs mi-longs en bataille, il avait les yeux verts clair presque jaunes, je pense qu'on pouvait le qualifier de beau. Je me retournai vers madame Motaka.

« Grand-mère il vas falloir que je vous quittes, les amis à mon père m'ont retrouvé et je ne vais pas vous faire courir des risques inutiles » « je vais voir Sorana et je reviens »

« D'accord, je te fais quand même une tasse de thé que tu as intérêt à boire avent de partir ! » elle fronça les sourcils, mis les mains sur ses anches et plissa les yeux. J'avais donc intérêt à obéir pour le bien de tous.

Je lui souris « c'est d'accord je la boirais ici avec vous » et je parti en direction du jardin.

A peine arrivé dans le champ de vision de Sorana qu'elle hurla mon prénom et me sauta dessus. Son copain ne riait plu et me regardait d'un air de défi, il se leva et nous rejoint.

« Itachi, comme tu m'a manqué j'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas te voir pendant toute une journée ! »

« Ouais désolé j'étais obligé c'est pour… enfin tu vois...à cause de mon père »

J'avais l'impression de la trahir, une journée et je lui manquais, quesque sa allait être quand je serrais parti. Et surtout quand je lui dirais que je ne la reverrais en théorie jamais, même si s'était pour leur bien…

« Sorana ? »

« À oui Jack je te présente Itachi, c'est celui qui vis chez nous. » « Itachi, jack mon ami » elle avait légèrement rougi en disant ça, donc elle en était amoureuse.

Le regard de Jack s'était assombri encor plus, visiblement il l'aimait aussi. Je souris intérieurement, il me voyait comme une menasse, que s'était chou. J'avais envi de rigoler donc je pris Sorana contre moi et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« hé Itachi arrête on avait dit qu'on touchait pas aux cheveux ! »

Jack serrait la mâchoire, et se contenait de m'en foutre une. Sans tous ces événements sombres qui m'avaient endurci je serrais parterre entrain de mourir de rire.

« Sorana, Jack venez on va prendre un thé, Sorana tu vas prévenir Grand-mère Mota que Jack se joint à nous. »

Elle couru jusqu'à la maison. Bien, à nous deux.

« Hé Jack pas besoin de rager Sorana et moi on se considère comme frère et sœur, elle est libre. » il se détendis un peux « Mais si j'apprend que tu t'est joué d'elle et que tu l'as fait pleurer » je me retourne vers lui et le fixe avec le plus froid des regards noir « je te jure que je te tue et que j'abandonne ton corps aux corbeaux » Il me fit un sourire confiant

« Ne t'inquiète pas frère poule Je l'aime trop pour la blesser, mais encor faut il qu'elle m'aime »

Je n'étais pas fait pour les histoires de cœur mais là il fallait les aider. Je lui mis une petite tape sur le dessus de la tête (à la façon de Gibbs dans NCIS :D)

« Mais t'est aveugle elle t'aime, elle rougit quand elle parle de toi et elle rigole à tout se que tu dis, va-y fonce »

Une fois à l'intérieur et tous devant une tasse de thé je rassemblai mon courage.

« Sorana j'ai quelque chose à te dire, ne le prend pas mal s'est à cause des amis à mon père, il faut que je parte… »

« Tu sais si s'est a cause de se que je t'es dit avent tu n'a pas besoin de prendre set aire grave pour.. »

« Mais laisse moi finir, il faut que je parte pour de bon, je …je ne reviendrais plus, les amis de mon père m'on retrouvé et je ne vais pas vous faire courir des risques pour rien, il faut donc que je parte. »

« … »

« Je vous laisserais un moyen de m'atteindre, s'est la personne la plus fiable et rapide que je connaisse » je tendis une photo de la sœur ainée des Inusuka ses chien étaient très rapides « pardonnez-moi je n'est pas d'autre choix, mais si vous avez des problèmes n'hésitez surtout pas à la contacter elle est à Konoha.. »

« J'ai compris tu vas me laisser seule mais je serrais forte pour Grand-mère et pour toi, je continuerai les réparations avec les techniques que tu m'as apprises. »

Ils me raccompagnèrent devant la porte, je monta vite prendre mon sac qui était déjà prêt.

S'est dans la lumière rouge du soleil couchant qu'on se sépara. Sorana malgré son courage n'avais pas pu retenir ses larmes et Jack serrait contre lui pour la consoler. Grand-mère Mota agitait le bras. Je leur fis signe me retourna et sauta dans l'arbre.

Arrivé au point de rendez-vous IL était déjà la.

« S'est pas trop tôt, on passera la nuit dans une maison désinfecté et demain matin on serra au repère »

J'acquiesçai.

Ça promet… j'espère que les autres gars ne sont pas trop lourd et qu'ils me laissent en paix pour que je puisse continuer mes affaires et surveiller Sasuke.

Seulement voila quant on espère on est parfois déçu …

* * *

><p>Je vous quitte avec un peux de suspens (un peux pasque ze suis pas bonne pour le suspens) et j'espère trouver vite l'inspiration pour un autre chapitre et vous le poster tout aussi vite. et je pense faire des vignettes sur Harry potter principalement sur Hermione G. et Severus R. ça serra: Accrédité secret défense? Tout tournera autour de ses trois mots (j'en ris d'avance 8D)<p>

Mel-chikiru


	5. Chapter 5

**My light in the darknes**

La nuit était passée relativement vite et le soleil était a peine levé qu'on avait déjà déserter les lieux. Au bout d'une demi-heure de route IL s'arrêta devant une caverne.

« Itachi tu vas faire exactement ce que va te dire cet homme »

A ce moment là un homme sorti de la grotte. Il était de taille moyenne mais avais une aura très puissante. Il possédait un dôjutsu que je n'avais encor jamais vu. Le rinnengan. Son visage était parsemé de piercings de différentes tailles et formes.

Il hocha la tête poliment

« je m'appelle Pain, je suis le chef de l'akatsuki, je te prierait de me suivre »

J'avançai dans la grotte ou étaient rassemblés les autres membres. Je vis tout de suite Orochimaru, il me regardait les yeux avides de pouvoirs. Il faudrait que je le surveille de près celui là.

Je traversais de nombreux couloirs pour enfin arriver à une porte. Pain s'assit à son bureau.

« Maintenant que tu ne fais plus parti de Konoha je vais rayer ton bandeau-ce qu'il fit-, je te donne aussi cet anneau que tu portera à l'annulaire droit. Tu ne pourras l'enlever que si tu meurs ou éventuellement si tu te coupe la main, mais dans ce cas s'est moi qui te tueras. Il va aussi falloir que tu porte l'uniforme de l'akatsuki que tu trouveras dans ta chambre. Elle se trouve en sortant sur ta droite au fond du couloir, à droite »

Je suivis ses instructions et arriva dans ma chambre, elle était simple, de taille moyenne et avait pour simple mobilier une armoire en bois sombre avec un miroir et un grand lit dans les mêmes ton. Une seule fenêtre illuminait la piè pris mon uniforme et le mis. Je me regardais dans le miroir et ce que j'y vis me fis mal au cœur : il n'y avais plus aucune trace de sentiments heureux sur mon visage, que de la froideur et de la haine…

Pendant une semaine je ne fis rien. Je rodais dans le repère, salle à manger, salle d'entrainement et ma chambre. Mais par la suite on m'attribua un binôme, j'étais avec Kisame Hoshigake déserteur du village de Kiri. Notre mission : donner un dernier avertissement à un seigneurs de Kiri (pour le faire devenir un de nos porte monnaye ambulants) ou le tuer si il refusai.

Nous nous rendîmes donc à Kiri ou nous suivions notre cible a tour de rôle. Daïsuke kasu, notre cible, se rendais tous les jour à 22h dans le même bar . Je n'eu aucun mal a me glisser discrètement derrière lui et l'entrainer dans une petite ruelle. Kisame grand fan de torture qu'il était, lui cassa la gambe pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne rigolait pas avec l'akatsuki. J'empoignai l'homme par le col, et lui dégota mon regard le plus noir.

« Écoute moi bien Daïsuke, sa ne te fais aucun mal de nous verser de l'argent. La dernière fois on a été gentil, mais la ou tu dis oui ou tu meurs on te donne trois jours »

Kisame s'approcha et lui assigna plusieurs coups « ça s'est le cadeau bonus ! pour que tu n'oublie pas notre prochain rendez-vous »

Nous nous prîmes la direction de la foret en laissant le mec parterre .

Le troisième jour arriva très vite, on apprit au détour d'une ruelle que la famille Kasu étais parti en vacance très loin. Il ne voulais pas aider au financement de l'Akatsuki alors il fallait le tuer. On partit donc sur ces traces et au bout d'une demi-journée on les rattrapa.

Ils avaient deux grandes charrettes tirées par deux chevaux chacune, remplies à rebord d'objets en tout genres. Monsieur et madame Kasu ont deux filles et un fils comment s'appellent-ils… ? Bonne question…

Kisame et moi étions sur une branche, d'un hochement de tête commun nous lançâmes l'attaque. Kisame qui avais envie de jouer tua lentement les enfants de Daisuke pendant que je le tenais et l'obligeait à regarder. Puis il s'amusa avec sa femme. Moi pendant tout le massacre je pensais à Sasuke à la vie qu'il mènera, à la petite aux cheveux roses. D'un point de vue extérieur je regardais le massacre sans états d'âmes, mais en réalité je n'étais pas là….

Je m'adressa à ma victime «Tu vois on t'avais prévenu, s'est dommage que tu aie eu envie de garder ton argent pour toi » il ne répondis pas et je le tuai

Je me sentais mal, vide.

Nous avions remplis notre mission, s'est donc ver notre repère qu'on se rendait. Après d'avoir pris quelques de ses objets de valeurs.

Les années s'enchainais dans la même optique. Je ne contrôlais plus rien dans ma vie, je n'étais plus le même homme, si j'en étais toujours un. On enchainait les mutilages, meurtres, enlèvement et remise de prime. Kisame et moi nous nous connaissions mieux, et en dehors du meurtrier sadique et joueurs qu'il étais il paraissait sympas et drôle… rien ne changeais dans notre vie jusqu'à mon altercation avec Orochimaru.

Il voulais ce qu'il avais toujours convoité : mon charingan.

On s'est battus, lui avec acharnement, moi sans trop de difficulté. Et au bout d'un certain temps le combat se finissait pour Orochimaru avec un bras en moins. Pain pria ce dernier de quitter l'Akatsuki il avais enfreins une règle tout aussi importante que celle de l'entre aide (c'était formellement interdit) les batailles entre membres.

Dans la même année je devais me rendre seul à konoha pour revérifier mes sources (et en passant voir Sasuke et une certaine petite fille).

Je n'eu aucun mal à m'infiltrer dans le village. A l'entrée je pris un jeun garçon qui rodais par là je l'assommai et me métamorphosa en lui. Je pouvais ainsi me balader librement dans Konoha. En passent devant l'académie je revis les image de Sasuke et moi s'entrainant, il devais avoir onze ans maintenant. Je m'autorisai un sourire sur mon nouveau visage, l'année prochaine il intégrerais une équipe.

Toutes mes sources étaient toujours opérationnelles, je pouvais m'autoriser une demi-journée de détente.

En flânant dans une rue je me fis attraper par le bras et retourné. Elle était la, devant moi, avec une dizaine d'années mais toujours aussi belle. Pure. Ses grands yeux verts me fixaient avec colère, ses cheveux était du même rose que dans mes souvenirs ils glissaient sur ses épaules et plongeaient dans son dos. Je me rendis compte que je voyais ses lèvres bouger et que j'entendais vaguement un bruis fort. Je revint à moi. Elle m'engueulais.

« Conan tu crois vraiment que s'est l'heure de vagabonder dans les rues ?! non ! Je te signale môsieu que papa et maman se font un sang d'ancre, tu n'es même pas venu manger ! »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre elle m'avais pris de cour. J'avais même oublié que j'avais pris l'apparence de ''Conan''. Visiblement elle avait un petit frère…

« Eh ! je te parle ! Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un aliène ! » « Bon viens »

Elle me prit par la main et ne traina jusqu'à chez elle. Pendant le chemin je ne pensait à rien si ce n'est à la main qui serrais rageusement la mienne.

Elle hurla depuis l'entrée a sa mère « maman je l'ai trouvé ! Tu sais ou il était, ébin figure toi que il trainais comme ça dans la rue ! »

La dite mère sorti la tête d'une pièce non loin de la. « Conan ! tu sais que je te laisse sortir quand tu veux mais aie au moins l'intelligence de rentrer quand je te le dis. Tu sais que si non tu ai punis »

Je me revoyais chez moi, après avoir fais une bêtise. Ma mère ne me grondait pas fortement,mais mon père lui s'en donnais à cœur joie. Je pence bien que je devais avoir une mine triste, les deux me regardaient d'une mine désolée.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. C'était la première fois depuis ce fameux jour… Je n'étais pas moi alors j'avais le droit non, de pleurer ? je me mis a courir dans la petite maison à la recherche de la chambre du petit Conan. J'en trouvai une et m'effondra sur ce lit douillet et pleura toute ma douleur, ma peine et mon mal être. Au bout d'un moment je sentis une main chaude sur mon épaule, je relevais la tête pour entre voir a qui elle appartenait. Je la vis. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me pris dans ces bras.

« sa vas aller Conan, s'est rien. On s'inquiète pour toi s'est pour ça que maman s'est un peux fâcher. Et même si t'est gentils et que tu obéis bien, peut-être que maman élèveras ta punition. »

Je leva mes yeux attristé vers elle. A ce moment là plu rien n'existais, ni Itachi Uchiwa, ni massacre, ni Akatsuki, rien. Je n'étais que Conan, triste, qu'il fallait consoler.

Je mis ma tête sur ses genoux et la laissa me bercer en me caressant le dos. Et je m'endormis dans cette extrême douceur.

* * *

><p>Voila pour ce nouveau chapitre désolé d'avoir mis si long à écrire et a poster j'espère vous faire moins attendre dans le futur.<p>

pour ce chapitre j'ai pris la libertée de créé un petit frère de environ 6-7 ans a sakura qui doit en avoir un peux près 10-11.

J'ai besoin de votre avis: j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir faire passer de l'émotion dans mon histoire et aussi que ya pas assez d'action que ma fic' est ''plate'' et j'aimerais pouvoir m'améliorer . Qu'en dites vous?

BONNE RENTREE A TOUS

Mel-chikiru


End file.
